fr_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
1. Where are the following game modes (TOUGE ATTACK/GYMKHANA/CHAMPIONSHIP/MULTIPLAYER)? They are not finished yet, please wait for future updates. 2. How to delete an account? If you have a new device, you and register a new account with the new device, and then back to the old device login with the new account, so you have two account, you can just ignore one of them. But if you do not have two device, there is no way to register new account, so you need to send an email to info.frlegends at gmail.com to us, we will help you to delete. 3. What is “SAVE TO CLOUD” and “LOAD FROM CLOUD”? See item 5. 4. How do I set up for a cloud save? See item 5. 5. What if I can’t use the cloud save system? Cloud save is Abandoned. The progress is saved to server automatically, you don't need to care about it. 6. How do I transfer my game data between devices? See item 9. 7. Can I transfer my game data between Android and iOS? See item 9. 8. I made a purchase, but I haven't acquired it yet. Try restarting the game with your device connected to the Internet, it will retrieve your purchased product if you have purchased it successfully. 9.How do I transfer my game data if I switch to a new phone? First you should have linked an account(Register with username and email), You can switch login in the SETTING - PROFILE page, Click "Logout Account" button to login with your account. 10. Who do I contact if I encounter any more issues? Contact info.frlegends@gmail.com Please provide a screen shot of your purchase history. iOS: On your iPhone, iPad or iPod touch Go to Settings > name > iTunes & App Store. Tap your Apple ID, then tap View Apple ID. You might be asked to sign in with your Apple ID. Swipe up to Purchase History and tap it. Android: On your mobile device, open the Google Play Store app. Tap Menu Account. Tap Order history. 11. Is the update out for iOS & Android? The game for both operating systems are now up to date. 12.How do I earn Gold? Watch video ads or purchase bundles. 13. Where do I download the update? Go to the App Store (iOS) or Google Play Store (Android). 14. What are the new controls? The steering slider was added in the most recent update. 15. How do I change the controls? Tap on Settings (indicated by a gear) and select your desired control scheme. 16. How do I adjust the size of the controls? Tap on Settings (indicated by a gear) and then tap on Config. 17. How do you buy cars? Have an open slot, scroll into the shop showroom, select your desired car and tap Buy. 18. Do I need an open slot in order to buy a car? Yes. 19. How do you sell cars? Select the car you wish to sell, tap Sell and confirm that you wish to sell that car. 20. Will I lose the parts if I sell my car? Yes, but you can remove the parts to save them or have them equipped onto another car. 21. How do I paint my roll cage? To do so, you'll need to have a roll cage equipped first, go to the Paint menu and rotate the car to the left/right until the bubble pops up for Roll_Cage. 22. How do I get different colored vinyls? Apply the desired vinyl then change the body paint color. 23. How do I tint my Mark 2 headlights? Go into the body adjustment menu and tap on the head_light bubble. 24. How do zip ties work? Zip ties offer a greatly reduced repair bill by reattaching damaged bodywork parts (bumpers, skirts, fenders/fender flares, wings/spoilers) while also leaving the body as it is alongside paint damage. 25. Why don't I see zip ties on my car? Zip ties don't visually appear on your car, this repair system just reattaches your damaged bodywork parts. 26. What is Touge Attack? It's a time and speed-oriented game mode where you are challenged to reach the finish line by multiple time targets. 27. How do I unlock Gunsai Full? Purchase Gunsai Drift and Gunsai Full will be unlocked automatically. 28. How do I conduct a 5-car drift train? Select Practice, at the bottom left corner of the screen, you can select between 0 - 4 AI cars. 29. Does camber affect my car's handling? No, camber is purely cosmetic. Ride height however, greatly affects how your car will handle because the extra suspension travel smoothens your ride when you drive over bumpy sections. 30. How do I initiate a drift? There are multiple ways to initiate a drift: - Tap the handbrake/e-brake and turn into the drift. - Sharply turn into the drift. - Double-tap the gas pedal while turning into the drift. 31. How do you grip drive? Your selected control scheme greatly affects the amount of grip available to you. Steering buttons are virtually impossible to be used for grip racing. Use either Tilt or Slider Steering options. Smoothly turn into the corner and then increase your steering angle while being steady with the gas or the brake. 32. How do I make money? Start off in Practice and Solo Mode, focus on one of the Drift Park courses (A, B & C). These courses are the easiest to get the feel for the game and improve your consistency. Once you've started to become more comfortable with drifting, switch over to drift battles (Battle). Work your way up through the difficulties on the bottom left of the track selection screen by adding power to your car. Once you get up to Super class, you can earn up to $1750 per battle. 33. Does drift angle matter? Angle and speed both have an influence on your drift scores. 34. Does "Kiss the Wall" award me with points? Yes. The touch-and-go points-scoring section is based on your "Kiss the Wall" score. The closer, the better. Be careful not to hit the wall too hard, just scrape it. Category:Drifting techniques Category:Car customization Category:Scoring